


Broken

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Angst, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Married Couple, Memories, Murder, Pain, Pregnancy, Quitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: What would have happened, I think, when the Lone Wanderer heard about Sarah's death, if they were together. (Sorry about the shitty summary, but please read)





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A heartfelt thank you to anyone who decides to read this.  
> I decided to go back and replay Fallout 3 and this random puppy decided to come into my head. Can't decide when the muse is gonna start running, so just decided to run along with it.  
> Please read, rate and enjoy and please leave a comment. This is my first attempt at anything relatively heartbreaking and I'd love to know if I did a decent job or made a shit-show of things.  
> Kind Regards,  
> EndlessExplorer

Arthur stared at his feet. Just a couple of minutes ago, he had heard the horrible news that Sarah had been killed in an accident. Arthur had been sent to is quarters while the powers that be tried to contain the news from spreading but Arthur hated it. Having been recently granted the rank of Knight, Arthur didn’t want to be the ‘Chosen One’, Sarah had been one of the few decent people in the Brotherhood who had treated him like a human being, rather than the putting him on a pedestal like everyone else. Arthur didn’t want to be a ‘Maxson’ right now, he just wanted to mourn the loss of a dear friend and respected Leader alongside his brothers and sisters.

Hours passed at a snail’s pace and the only contact that Arthur had was the occasional visit by Scribe Rothchild, or from a different scribe offering something to eat. Arthur refused it every time, not feeling particularly hungry or thirsty at the time.

Arthur couldn’t remember when, but he heard a commotion coming from the main atrium downstairs. It sounded like angry shouting and arguing, so Arthur decided to investigate. Having watched Rothchild input the code for his room, Arthur managed to escape his luxurious cell with ease. Reaching the Atrium, Arthur had a clear view over everything below, a view that he’d grow accustomed to over the coming years, but now he watched as his other friend David, the Lone Wanderer and Sarah’s husband, began to scream and shout at the senior officers.

   “I demand to know what the hell happened out there!”

Rothchild emerged from the crowd of Scribes and held up his hand in David’s direction.

   “Please Paladin Lyons, calm yourself. We are all mourning Sarah’s loss, some of us more than you.”

  “How fucking dare you Rothchild. Sarah was my wife! She was my best friend and I don’t hear about her death for hours! There are so many things wrong with that I can’t even manage to pick one.”

   “Yes. News of the Elder’s death struck us all like a heavy blow. It wasn’t my fault that you were out on a mission at the time of Sarah’s unfortunate demise.”

   “But HOW did she die. Nobody in this entire base could hold a candle to Sarah’s marksmanship skills. She was always wearing her armour outside the Citadel and being Elder, she SHOULD HAVE BEEN FLANKED BY HER PERSONAL GUARD! How is it that Sarah was the only one to die? The only one who didn’t come back? Everyone else escaped that attack without so much as a scratch. There is some sketchy shit going on here!”

   “You know how stubborn the late Elder could be, Lyons. If Elder Lyons didn’t want her guard there, they weren’t to be the-“

   “Quit talking out your ass Rothchild. I know the Elder’s guard was there. Another thing I know is why you bastards killed Sarah. As we all know, Arthur is the last surviving member of the Maxson line. Arthur is ‘so’ important and the Brotherhood would be so much stronger with Arthur at the helm. But Sarah was young, and kind, and people expected her to lead for years to come. Little Arthur wouldn’t be so little at that stage, so why not just eliminate one of the obstacles so that he can be Elder? Just wipe Sarah away… No one would miss her really… her father’s dead, but can I inform everyone here about a little secret that Sarah told me. Her HUSBAND! Turns out that Sarah was pregnant. Yep, we were going to be parents, but you fucking ghouls decided to kill her. A mother and her unborn child!”

   “Now see here Paladin. You are walking a tight line here of which there might be no return… I’m sorry for your loss, but Sarah Lyons death was not orchestrated by anyone here. It was an unfortunate accident that led to her death and I’m sure that whoever leads after her will do the Brotherhood proud…”

Arthur looked down at the altercation. Could it be true? Could Sarah have been murdered just so that he could become Elder? Arthur suddenly started feeling quite sick at the thought that the Brotherhood he devoted his life to, and that the people standing around him could have done such a thing. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off of David. David was obviously angry and in mourning, and Arthur had to admit that some of the points that David was raising were valid. When all this was over, Arthur would help David investigate Sarah’s death. Arthur went back to the argument.

   “GIVE…ME…MY…WIFE’S…BODY! If there is nothing to hide, I should be allowed to examine Sarah’s body. I’m a trained doctor and medic. I know what to look for and allow me to come to my own conclusion.”

   “I can’t do that. It would be allowing the defile of someone’s body. It would be morally wrong.”

   “Out there, in the real world, people are murdered and their bodies defiled over a can of pork and beans. The last thing I would do is defile my own wife’s corpse. Do you think I’m a fucking monster?”

   “My decision is still no, and that is final.”

In the blink of an eye, David had closed the space between himself and Rothchild. Grabbing Rothchild by the collar, David pulled Rothchild so close that they were almost touching. Everyone was suddenly on alert and quite twitchy. Guns were trained on David and the obvious sounds of powering laser weapons rang through the Atrium. Rothchild gingerly lifted his hand and the weapons were lowered.

   “That wasn’t a question. That was an order…”

  “Paladin, I am allowing this obviously insubordinate nature because I know you are grieving, but if you do not drop this silly act, I will demote you, or god forbid exile you.”

The sound of a nose colliding with an armoured kneecap rang out throughout the Atrium. Rothchild fell to the floor clutching his broken nose and even from where he was standing, Arthur winced from the obvious force behind the attack. Before Rothchild could say anything, David pulled off the armband noting his rank of Paladin. Throwing it at Rothchild’s feet, David pointed a finger at the scribe.

   “You know what? You can fucking go to hell. I quit and everyone here can go to hell!”

Later that day, Arthur found David chatting with Star Paladin Cross at the gates of the Citadel. The friends embraced before David picked up his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. Arthur ran up and called out. David stopped and turned to face the young Knight. For a minute, all Arthur could see in David’s eyes were hate and fury, but it was soon replaced with regret.

   “Hey there Artie…”

   “Hey. I’m sorry… about Sarah. Oh, and the baby…”

  “Thanks little man. I’m sorry too about that outburst inside. I’m also sorry that this is goodbye, but I just can’t be here anymore. The memories are too painful.”

   “Is it true? Was Sarah murdered just so I could become Elder?”

   “I don’t know. Could be, might be, probably… I just needed to vent.”

   “Do you hate me?”

   “Oh no, I couldn’t hate you little man. You’re like the little brother I wish I had. But can you just do me one favour? If you ever see yourself crowned king, make the Brotherhood a better. Keep Owen and Sarah’s memories alive. Remember that a General is-“

   “-only as strong as his, or hers, weakest link. Goodbye David. Ad Victorium, Paladin!”

   David smiled and tussled Arthur’s short hair.

    “Been waiting a while to say this but, Ad Victorium, Knight!”

 

The memory was as clear in Arthur’s head now as it was all those years ago, back in the Citadel. Looking at his reflection, Arthur gave a deep sigh.

   “Ad Victorium, Paladin Lyons…”


End file.
